Not Now, Wheeljack!
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Ratchet and Wheeljack are alone at Base. All Wheeljack wants to do is have some fun, but Ratchet has to work. But, with all of Wheeljack's flirting and charm, it's hard for Ratchet to resist. Ratchet/Wheeljack Slash


**v2point0's stories December Sun and Hint of a Spark inspired me to write this. Check out those stories because they are amazing!**

**Warnings- Kissing, and mentioning of interface and is hinted that it takes place, but I didn't add it. This is slash, Wheeljack/Ratchet. **

**I warned you guys, so don't flame. **

"Will you hold still?" Ratchet said as he tried to pop the dents out of Wheeljack's armor plating.

Wheeljack smiled and said, "I would, Sunshine, but where's the fun in that?"

Ratchet mumbled underneath his breath as he took his wrench and banged Wheeljack's chest-plate, "Wheeljack, this is the fifteenth time this month you have come here requiring medical aid."

Wheeljack looked up at the mech with an arched eyebrow. "You saying that I am purposely hurting myself all the time?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "What I'm saying is you better be more careful because the next time I'm not helping your sorry aft."

"Who said I keep coming for your help?" Wheeljack smirked. "Maybe I want something else."

Ratchet rolled his eyes, "I don't like attention seekers, Wheeljack. Neither does anybody else." He said simply as he turned around searching for his correct tool.

When his back was turned, Wheeljack stood up and wrapped his arms around the medic's waist. "I don't want attention. I just want you." He purred in Ratchet's ear.

Ratchet felt a blush creep on his face. But, he quickly turned around and pushed Wheeljack away. He had feelings for the ex-wrecker, but he didn't expect him to return them.

"That is crazy talk, Wheeljack. It is probably the pain killer talking." Ratchet said seating Wheeljack back down in his spot. "In the next hour all these feeling will be gone."

Ratchet went to stand back, but Wheeljack pulled him back by his hand. "I don't know, Doc. I've had these feelings for a while and they're still here."

Ratchet didn't struggle when Wheeljack pushed him to the wall and Wheeljack whispered, "And I know you feel the same way towards me."

Ratchet was speechless. "W-What are you talking about?! That is crazy, W-Wheeljack." He said jerking his head away.

"Now say that looking straight in my optics the whole time, Sunshine." Wheeljack said placing a digit underneath the medic's chin turning his helm back to face him.

Ratchet just stared into Wheeljack's optics for a moment. "…I can't…"

Wheeljack smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist." He said playfully.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Fine, maybe I have some feelings for you. But, do not think that that makes me want to drop everything and go _bond_ with you this very moment."

Wheeljack rubbed his chin as if in thought, "You're right, I wouldn't either. The atmosphere is all wrong, your tools would get in the way and I don't think there's enough room on your examining table for the both of us. We'd have to go somewhere more _private._"

Ratchet huffed and pushed him back, "I don't have time your immature games. So stay still." He said between clenched teeth trying to fix Wheeljack up once more.

"Come on Ratchet, I'm fine. Only a couple dents. We're alone…" he trailed off tracing a digit down his armor plating.

"Stop it." He said in hast and pushed his hand away.

"I don't know if I can, Doc." Wheeljack said opening his chest plate to show his spark beating. He leaned towards Ratchet and placed a small kiss on Ratchet. Ratchet didn't push away, but he didn't kiss back either.

"Open your spark to me." He purred in Ratchet's ear as he moved his spark so close to Ratchet's he couls feel the heat and he ever so wanted to open his chamber to let the two sparks bond, but he couldn't not here and not now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wheeljack!" He said pushing the mech away from him. "If you are fine, then I will continue working." He said walking away from him to the computer. He had to keep his mind off the irresistible Bot.

"Don't be like that, Sunshine." Wheeljack said crossing his arms walking over to the mech.

"Like what?" Ratchet asked as he pressed numerous keys on the keyboard.

"Grumpy; that's what." He said with a small frown. "Come on, Optimus is out for a drive, the others are picking the humans up from school. I'm bored, so let's have fun." Wheeljack half said half whined.

"Have fun somewhere else then." Ratchet muttered as he concentrated on the computer screen.

Wheeljack grumbled and left the Base roaming down the hallway. Ratchet turned around when he left and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally…" He muttered.

He continued typing until all of a sudden the power went off and the screen went black. He heard Wheeljack casually strolling back towards the main room in the Base.

He couldn't exactly see Wheeljack, only his optics and the outline of his hands as they held open his spark chamber allowing his spark's glow to light his chest up and the outline of his body.

He saw his face vaguely, so he saw the seductive smile he was giving him. Ratchet crossed his arms and said, "Wheeljack, I'm going to weld your aft to the ceiling if you don't turn it back on."

"What do you want me to turn on? You?" He said with a smirk.

"No, slag-head, the lights." Ratchet growled, throwing his wrench over in Wheeljack's direction.

Wheeljack easily ducked the hurling wrench and smiled, "Oh, my own nickname, _slag-head. _I love it." Wheeljack crossed his arms as he slowly stood up.

"Get used to it."

Wheeljack laughed, "Come on, Sunshine, I warmed up the bed for you." He said slowly walking away, the light from his spark slowly fading as Wheeljack went deeper and deeper into the hallway.

Ratchet smiled, his work could wait, he thought as he ran off to catch Wheeljack. Before he even entered the hallway, Ratchet had his chest plate open, ready for Wheeljack.

Wheeljack was right, he couldn't resist him.

**I thought that was cute. =D I love them together, it's so cute. **

**Has anybody else written a Wheeljack/Ratchet story because I would love to read another. **

**R&R plz**


End file.
